Aeonian
by TheRestrictedSection
Summary: Of all the things she could have expected when she crossed through that smoky veil, might have guessed would happen when she took the deal offered, this? This wasn't it. Blessed with angel blood, tasked with ridding the mortal plane of demons who desired nothing more than chaos, fighting yet another war that has no true right or wrong. Death must have one strange sense of humor.


**Author's Note:** Well, this is something new, isn't it? I'm not new to crossovers, I honestly adore them, as I'm sure is shown in the multitude of them I have started. I can't help myself. This is my very first time trying to take on a Fem!Harry Potter type story though. I love them so much, and I've read so many of them. Honestly, Fem!HP crossovers are some of my favorites. I've had this idea of combining the HP Verse/The Shadow World for a longggg time now. And I've finally given in. So, if you like Fem!HP stories and want to give this a go, you're definitely welcomed here! If you can't stand the idea, mosey along, because there are millions of stories out there!

**Story Information:**  
_Rating:_ Fiction M/Mature  
_Main Pairing(s):_ Clary Fairchilde-Morgenstern (Fem!HP)/Jace Wayland-Lightwood-Herondale (Possible Triad Options?)  
_*Side Pairing(s):_ HP Verse Canon Pairings Mentioned, Some Shadowhunters Pairings Mentioned  
_Casting:_ Clary/Hyacinthe, _Katherine McNamara  
Warnings: _**Please See Below!**

Support and feedback is always coveted and encouraged! Please keep any story hate/bashing to yourself, however. There are plenty of stories out there, if this isn't the one for you, I encourage you to find the one that is! :D

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter/Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments related; Novels, Movies, TV Series, Web Series, etc! I'd be rolling in it if I did, not going to school and working part time. Sigh. It all belongs to the appropriate authors, producers, creators, editors, etc. I just like to play with the characters! I only claim the rights to my (basically) Original Character and any other OC's mentioned, and my personal plot bunnies that go hopping about. Sadly, I make no money off this. Damn._**

* * *

_After thousands and thousands of dreams,_  
_we awaken..._  
_After thousands and thousands of births,_  
_we are born._  
_This, the end, is only the beginning._  
**-Book I-**

* * *

Sharp eyes watched the redheaded woman from where the girl was perched, sunk down into the buttery leather of a tan couch and cocooned within the downy softness of an extra duvet she had snatched from the linen closet. It was one of many.

Her eyes were a luminous green, a hue so deep and rich that they were likened to a pair of emeralds set into the delicately pale complexion of the equally redheaded girl. The sketchbook sat balanced across her thighs after her knees had been pulled up, the soft pencil absently tracing over the thick paper, a slight scratching sound echoing in the otherwise silent brownstone. She took note of the pulling lines on the woman's face, casting her expression in one far too severe as she stared into oblivion, her hand guiding a paintbrush to travel over canvas. The corners of her eyes were pulled tight, her usually full lips thinned, the curve of her shoulder excessively tense. Clary Fray wasn't well versed in the art of discovering the unparalleled stress that came with the consistent burden of living with hidden secrets.

Hyacinthe Dorea Potter, however, _was_.

The Potter Heiress had held many expectations regarding the end of what had become known as The Second Blood War, foolhardy as such ideals may have been. She had expected a chance to truly learn of her family lineage, of her magick; not just the mere snippets she had been allotted by a meddling headmaster with too much time on his hands and far too many ideas of what consisted of the 'greater good'. She had expected burials, heartbreaking as they might be. She had expected a life of spoiling her godson, the little boy with the flashing lupine eyes who had already stolen what was left of her pieced together heart. She had expected to try new things, to tread off the path that the entirety of Great Britain's Wizarding Community expected of her.

Becoming an Auror?

_Please_.

She planned to finally claim what was rightfully hers, to revive The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black into something her beloved godfather, and his brother she supposed, could be proud to call theirs. She planned to lift the both noble and ancient Potter name from the dusty cobwebs of stagnancy and disuse it had fallen into, after the deaths of both her grandparents and her parents. An orphanage in their names, perhaps, one for magickal children; be they of pure, half, or new blood. Being born to wealthy or ancient bloodlines did not protect children from the horrors of unstable parenting, many a Pureblood could attest. She expected days of strained smiles, days of laughing in place of crying, days where she finally would begin to feel safe in the magickal world, days where there would be nothing but silence with both Ron and Hermione by her sides as they sat in the replanted gardens of Potter Manor.

Hyacinthe had _not_ expected Death to decide she was due a makeover.

Well, a do over was probably a better word for it, given the fact that her trademark red hair and killing curse green eyes had followed her into a brand new world.

As one born to Potter blood, Hyacinthe was more than aware that her string of luck had long ago turned black and brittle. Hell, she might not have started out with a string to begin with. Still, after dying and coming back once, having laid a hand on each of the Hallows; the last thing she had expected was for the backlash of her own curse overtaking that of Voldemort's to send her into something reminiscent of cardiac arrest as her magickal core overloaded with what it had absorbed from the megalomaniac himself. She idly wondered if he was cackling with his success in her second passing of the living veil, wherever the last remnants of his soul had settled.

Death had promised she wouldn't have to see Voldemort again but honestly, with his temperament, she wasn't entirely convinced.

The ancient being seemed the slippery sort.

So while the _original_ Clary Fray, the one who did manage to catch that demonic river creature's fang against bare skin back when she was a measly eight years of age and hadn't a clue of all the things that went bump in the night, might not have known to look for the signs..._this_ Clary Fray, the one who had slipped seamlessly into her consciousness just before her mortal body perished, the one who Death himself had knitted and reshaped her soul to match...this Clary Fray knew exactly what to look for.

Memories were hazy at best, no doubt the unwanted interference of others, but the nearly eighteen year-old was more than capable of deducing and slapping together the, what would otherwise seem trivial, clues.

Jocelyn Fray was hiding something about her darling daughter, and it was something big. Life and death, your survival depends on it, kind of big.

_Merlin_.

Couldn't she catch a break?

* * *

**-Aeonian; Story Information, Continued-**

**Warnings:** Mature Themes/Situations, Violence/Fighting, Some Graphic Material, Mentions Of Blood/Gore, Character Death (Minor/Major), Language/Cursing, Emotional Stress/Strain, Sexual Situations/Themes, Physical/Emotional Trauma, AU!/OOC Elements, Reincarnation, Second Lives, Magickal Elements, Supernatural Elements/Creatures, Downworlder Classism, Supernatural Turf Wars, Manipulation, Female!Harry Potter, Possible Poly-Couples/Polygamy, Taboo Relationships, War/Fear, Ethical Issues, Strained Familial Relations/Relationships, Darker Elements Compared To Canon, Murder/Assault (NO Rape, period.), Vampires, Werewolves, Seelie/Unseelie, Fae, Warlocks, Wizards, Witches, Magick, Rituals, Angels, Demons, Mentions Of Religion, etc.

**Canon:** This is primarily Shadowhunters based in the sense of the majority of characters and the timeline of events. Elements of both the HP Verse and the TMI Verse will be brought in from the novels/movies, or referenced, however. I will be making some jumps backward to reference things in the past, but not obnoxiously so.

**AU Elements:** This is a Crossover, so this is kind of self-explanatory, lol. However, yes definite AU Elements abound. This story contains a Fem!HP who has taken the place of Canon!Clary, so there's that. I'll also be messing with some typical pairings, though I'm not sure how just yet. I'll also be taking a more supernaturally involved spin on things here, and a darker theme to the original canon, I believe. Maybe. We'll see. You guys like dark and dirty, right?

**Pairings:** I know, without a doubt, there is going to be the Fem!HP/Jace. I can't honestly say if it'll stay just the two of them, however. There are two other players in my mind that could add to the two of them and make this a fabulous triad. One's a bit darker than the other, and another might set off the masses. Both would give me pure self-indulgence, however, so eh. Ideas?

**Update Schedule:** Yeah...I'll address this later.

**Reviews:** These are **MORE** than welcomed. Seriously. The more feedback, the more enticed my muse, the more chapters you get and the quicker you get them. I'm really trying to get back into this writing thing because I miss it dearly, (even restarting a new tumblr!), so your words mean so very much. I'll try to answer every single one as well, one way or another.


End file.
